A Rope, a Switchblade, and a Steve
by Moonwalking-Greaser
Summary: 'Ponyboy, it's 3 am, what's the matter' asked a tired Darry, who sat up and was rubbing his eyes. 'Steve left. He took a rope with him.' 'So? Steve always leaves.' 'No Darry, I think he's gonna kill himself.' Read to find out more


**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry I've been MIA lately! :( But I have a one-shot I just randomly wrote today. It involves the whole gang, except Johnny. Sorry Jonnycake lovers, I forgot to include him in.:( But I hope you enjoy this one shot!**

It had been about 2 months after Soda had been sent over to Vietnam. Everything was starting to get back to normal, well, as normal as it can get. It was 2 am, and Ponyboy couldn't sleep. He had a nightmare, but thankfully, this time he didn't scream out. It was about Darry not loving him, and sending him to a boys home. He was starting to believe that it was true. Darry only took me because Soda convinced him, Pony thought. The dream still shook him up some, so he slowly got up from the bed. He went out to the living room, to see Two-Bit sprawled on the floor, and Dallas on the couch, both teens fast asleep. He tiptoed his way to the coffee table, and got the pack of cigarettes. He made his way outside, and gently closed the screen door, so it wouldn't slam shut.

The cold wind and fresh air, made him feel a little bit better. He got the lighter, and lit up his cigarette. He took a deep breath, and instantly his nerves calmed down. He sat down on the porch stairs, still thinking about Darry, and his nightmare.

He had been outside for a couple minutes before a tall, lean figure came up to the house. In a familiar deep voice, the voice said, ''What're you doing up kid?'' As the figure stepped closer, Pony saw it was Steve. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, and threw down his cigarette bud, and stepped on it. '''None of your business Randall.'' Steve threw Pony a hard look. ''Look kid, don't mess with me right now, I'm not in the mood. You can either talk about it and then go to sleep, or keep your mouth shut, and not sleep at all. Your choice.'' Ponyboy stared at him, long and hard. ''Why do you care?''

Steve, who was about to go in the house, turned around, with an angry stare, that made Ponyboy wish he kept his mouth shut. ''Why do I care? Well maybe because I see Darry working hard, trying to make ends meet or because when Soda left, he told me to keep an eye on you.'' Ponyboy flinched when he heard his brother's name.

''Well maybe Darry should've put me in a boys home then! Everyone knows he only kept me because Soda convinced him to!'' yelled Pony.

Steve stared at him, until he laughed cruelly. ''Is this what it's about?'' Ponyboy got silent, and Steve turned angry. ''You really think that? Kid, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know how much Darry cares about you? Almost every day, he comes home, wondering if he's doing a good job raising you. He blames himself for a lot of things, and he's constantly paranoid about social services coming to take you away. Can't you see that?''

Ponyboy scoffed, ''Yeah right, then why does he get so mad at me for everything?''

''Kid, can you get this through your thick head, it's because he wants to raise you RIGHT. Your parents pretty much already raised him and Soda, and they did a pretty damn good job. He wants to follow in their footsteps, that's why he's so strict, he wants you to make something of yourself Ponyboy, he doesn't want you to end up like one of us, always in trouble with the fuzz, or in the cooler. He wants you to be successful in life.'' Ponyboy stared at him, until he rolled his eyes, ''He still doesn't love me.'' Steve stared at him in awe, wondering if he heard anything he said.

''I swear to God I'm about to pound you. How do you know he doesn't love you huh? Because it's pretty obvious if you ask me. My old man, he doesn't do shit but beat me up everyday. Do you see me here whining? No! You have 2 older brothers who love you, and would do anything to protect you. Yeah, one might be in 'Nam right now, but he still cares! But look, here you are, being selfish, and thinking no one loves you. Poor Ponyboy. Yeah you just lost your parents and your brother is deployed, but I lost mine a long time ago! My mom, my mom was the only thing that I loved. When she died, I never felt anything, until I met Soda, and knew what family love was like again. Stop acting like such a brat, and actually be grateful for what you have!'' After finishing his long rant, realization had dawned on him that he had no one, but Soda. And right now, Soda was across the world, in Vietnam fighting for his life. Soda was the only thing keeping him here. But Soda wasn't here. Fuck, he mumbled. He stood quietly for a couple of moments before going into the house.

''Steve where are you going?'' Ponyboy asked with wide eyes, when he saw Steve emerge from the house with a rope and his switch blade.

''None of your business kid, I'm done with everything.'' He put the rope in the passenger side of Two-Bit's car, and the switch blade in his pocket. He went inside the car, and within a couple of minutes of hot-wiring, the car started up. Steve closed the door, and drove off, leaving Ponyboy speechless. Ponyboy quickly shook out of his daze, and went inside the house and woke Darry up.

''Ponyboy, it's 3 am, what's the matter?'' asked a tired Darry, who sat up and was rubbing his eyes.

''Steve left. He took a rope with him.''

''So? Steve always leaves.''

''No Darry, I think he's gonna kill himself, he took a rope and a switch blade and he said he's done with everything.'' said Pony, who was desperately trying to control his shaky voice.

Darry quickly got up, and looked down sternly at Ponyboy.

''You sure?''

''Why else would he take a rope and a switch blade?''

''Shit,'' Darry cursed as he put on a shirt. ''Do you know where he went?''

''I think he went towards the woods.'' Pony said as he watched his older brother go wake up Two-Bit and Dallas.

''Five more minutes.'' Two-Bit said sleepily, as he turned to his other side. ''Come on Two-Bit, it's serious, get up!'' said a very terrified Ponyboy. Two-Bit immediately sat up and looked around, wearing a serious expression. ''What's going on?'' he asked a little tentatively.

''Steve left angry, with a rope. We think he's gonna kill himself.'' said Darry hurriedly as went to put on his shoes and get his keys.

''Glory..'' was all Two-Bit could say. He stood up and went to wake up Dallas.

''Dal, wake up!''

''Two-Bit,'' mumbled Dallas with his eyes closed, ''if you're gonna tell me about the dream with the monkey again, I'm gonna punch you.''

''Dallas, it's an emergency, get up, Steve's gonna kill himself!''

That got Dallas' attention. He quickly sat up, and looked Two-Bit square in the eye and said, ''You better not be messing with me Matthews, I swear to God if you are-''

''No, he's not kidding, we really think he's gonna kill himself!'' Pony practically shouted. He was still stunned about what Steve had told him.

The gang had all squeezed in Darry's truck, and driven in silence, with Two-Bit occasionally saying in disbelief that Steve hot-wired his car. The got to the woods in a matter of minutes. When they got out of the car, Dallas immediately spotted Two-Bit's car, and footprints. They all followed the footprints for a good 10 minutes, until they stopped right next to a big tree, where a rope was hanging from it. Everyone gasped, and Darry put a hand on Pony's shoulder. Two-Bit was the first to speak, ''Oh my God Steve, we were too late.'' he managed to choke out.

''What's going on?'' the gang heard an all too familiar voice.

''OH MY GOD, STEVE'S A GHOST!'' cried Two-Bit, who ran behind Dally.

''Two-Bit, what the fuck?'' said Steve, from a branch in the tree. The gang all turned to look at Steve, who was coming down the tree, using a rope and harness.

''Steve, what're you doing in a tree?'' Dallas spoke.

''Gatherin' my thoughts. What the hell are y'all doing? Why'd you follow me?''

The gang all looked at Ponyboy, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. ''I thought you were gonna kill yourself!''

Steve laughed, ''After the lecture I gave you? Nah. Why did you think I was gonna kill myself?''

This time Darry spoke, ''Well, you stormed off with a rope and switch blade, what else were we supposed to believe? What were you doing on the tree anyway? And where'd you get that harness?''

Steve sighed. ''It's a long story.''

''Well we got time.'' said Two-Bit, who was still hidden behind Dally. Dallas smacked his head.

Steve took a deep breath, and began. ''When Soda and I met each other when we were 6, we met in the woods here. And ever since meeting each other, we practically hung out every day. One day we were out, exploring the woods, and we found 2 harnesses, just randomly laying on a small branch. Being 8 years old, and willing to do anything, we stole Mr. Curtis' rope, and we connected the rope to the harness and we had a tree climber, as Soda called it. Obviously it took weeks to master climbing up and down the tree, without falling, but we managed, and whenever we got free time, we spent it here. We promised each other if anything happened to one of us, we'd use the tree climber to escape sadness. Well, when Soda was 10, and he got extremely sick when his appendix burst, that was the first time I went up here alone, to escape my sadness. I went up the tree, and carved the date when his appendix burst, because I was terrified he was gonna die. But he didn't. So when he was well enough to go outside, I climbed up the tree and took a knife and put an 'X' over the date to symbolize that the sadness was over. We did that over the years, just me and him, it was like our little tradition.'' Steve stopped and looked up to the tree. ''I put the date when Soda went away. I'm still waiting to put an 'X' over it.'' When Steve finished his story, he looked at the gang who had grown quiet. Ponyboy went up to Steve, and awkwardly hugged him. Steve, taken aback, patted his back. ''Thank you for giving me the lecture, and actually seeing what was important in life.'' Pony whispered.

''Anytime kid.''

''Well if we're done being mushy, can you please explain to me why you hot-wired my car Mr. Randle?'' said Two-Bit. Steve smiled and rolled his eyes while he thumped him in the head.

**END**

**A/N**: Weren't expecting that were you?;) Yeah well hell, me neither. If it's confusing, I'm sorry, I just got the idea that in almost every fanfic I read, everyone took Pony's side, and hated Steve. But I kinda wanted to show that his life isn't easy you know? Don't get me wrong, I love Pony, but I felt like I needed to show a little on Steve's perspective. Have a question you want to ask me? You should ask me something on ! My username is MoonwalkingGreaser, but if you're too lazy to search, my link is on my profile. :)


End file.
